modern_domfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser1986
Bowser1986, '''known elsewhere as Bowser2001, Bovvser2001 or just '''Bowser(*Aug. 23, 2001) is a ROBLOX player and the creator of Modern DOM. You can find him on https://www.roblox.com/users/32882774/profile . History Early history (December 2010 - July 17th, 2011) On December 2010, Bowser1986 was watching videos of the Titanic and found a ROBLOX Titanic video in his recommended videos. However, for an unknown reason, he didn't click it. A few months later, ROBLOX was found by Bowser1986 on May 27th, 2011 while he was using Google to find some articles about the Titanic.(At that time, he was interested in the sinking of the Titanic.) Google brought him to TheAmazeman's game "ROBLOX Titanic", which was mvoed elsewhere in 2018, and could be found at https://www.roblox.com/games/4458424/ROBLOX-Titanic-Classic . The second game he played was Welcome to ROBLOX Building by ROBLOX.(This game is no longer accessible.) The first account created by him was ExultantWTF, which was created on July 17th, 2011. However, after a few days, this account was forgotten by him, and thus he played as a Guest for some more time. Another attempt to register on ROBLOX was made by him on July 9th, 2011, when he created the account of ExcellentFlippyCat. However, just like ExultantWTF, this account was forgotten, and Bowser1986 regained access to it on March 2013. The Forgotten Era(July 2011 - 31th August, 2012) During this era, Bowser1986 initially played as a Guest, only to move to online games later and then to a website called "webgames". That website had a chat and a list of chatters in terms of time spent chatting, and Bowser1986 wanted to make it to the list, which eventually came true. From there, he would be redirected to xat.com, another chat service which also allowed people to watch YT videos while chatting, draw random stuff, etc. But then, summer vacation came, and along with that, his friends left the chat, never to return again. Following this, Bowser1986 would return to ROBLOX, even though it is unclear how he rediscovered the game. The Era of Bowser1985(31st August, 2012 - November 2012) Bowser1985, the third account to have been created by Bowser1986, finally managed not to be forgotten, unlike its two previous counterparts. At this time, Bowser1986 played various games, mostly random Happy Home in ROBLOXia templates. On October 4th, 2012, Bowser1986 was created as an account that was meant to be used for experiments at first. The account lost its original purpose in November 2012, when Bowser1985 got hacked. At this point, Bowser1986 became the sole main account of Bowser1986 from now on. Pre-Studio Era(Nov. 2012 - January 2014) This was the era during which Bowser1986 did not know how to build. At first, he tried to add some updates to his Happy Home in ROBLOXia template, now known as "My town", which can be played here: https://www.roblox.com/games/94217355/My-town . When that proved itself inefficient in gaining money, Bowser1986 decided to buy BC in July 2013 and set up his first personal server(a no-longer existing type of places allowing other people to build and have their builds saved), known as "Building" (now known as "A town..", which can be played here: https://www.roblox.com/games/121458283/A-town , although it is no longer possible to build here. On September 2013, ROBLOX implemented Price Floors, which made Bowser1986 quit ROBLOX(but he eventually returned after a month). In the end of the year 2013, he got his accounts of ExultantWTF and ExcellentFlippyCat back, and he started adding self-built stuff(with the exception of the starting map and the btools giver) to the game, hoping to gain popularity this way. Despite this game being more popular, he never went past 300 visits in that year. Era of making models and random projects(January 2014-December 2014) During this era, Bowser1986 started to use ROBLOX studio to make new games. Some examples are Cart ride into a noob(the game is open, although the cart does not work anymore. You can find it on https://www.roblox.com/games/95550611/Cart-ride-into-a-noob), Fall down a deep hole(still works fine, can be found on https://www.roblox.com/games/172997193/Fall-down-a-deep-hole), etc. First Successful Projects and work on them(December 2014 - February 2016) On December 5th, 2014, Bowser1986 started to work on his first train game(although the map had been created a week earlier). However, because the engine he made did not work, he couldn't open the game yet. On January 2015, however, he managed to finish it, and thus he was able to finish the railway track and test the engine on it. Because of it working fine, he built a passenger car to transport people in and released his first more-known game, whose old name is not known, and whose new name, which was supposed to be (STILL BROKEN - A ČD High-Speed Track v2) was censored by ROBLOX. You can find it here(not functional anymore)- https://www.roblox.com/games/189322595/STILL-Track-v2 On February 2015, it became evident that one train game is not enough due to it only being designed for diesel trains. Because of this, Bowser1986 started to work on a second game, whose name used to be "ČD - A Pendolino track", later changed to "ČD - A high-speed track", and then changed once again to "For testing purposes". You can find it here(WARNING: The game is LAGGY nowadays. Play only at YOUR OWN RISK. https://www.roblox.com/games/212862256/For-testing-purposes) On November 2015, however, this game became too laggy to be played, having become the most popular game to have been created by Bowser1986 at the time just days earlier, and thus had to be shutdown. Meanwhile, Bowser1986 tried to solve the problem, and he eventually amnaged to do so by using the original game(the Dec. 2014 one) and replace it with a new railway. However, this solution lasted for only three weeks, as ROBLOX broke the engines on February 10th, 2016, and thus rendered any further development impossible. The Era of Random Projects (February 2016-December 2016) Nothing much can be said about this era, except for the fact that Bowser1986 tried to make some new games(such as the City game, which can be played here: https://www.roblox.com/games/511594944/City-game). He abandoned it in 2017, but decided to resume its development on September 2018, and that was when the game's development suddenly boomed, as many frineds of his were willing to help develop. As of now(4/19/2019), not much is left to be completed. The road to creating Modern DOM (December 2016-February 2017) On December 2016, Bowser1986 discovered the DOM game genre. At this point, it would be a matter of time until Modern DOM would be created. During December 2016 and January 2017, he played DeputyNorth's original game, Total Domination, which is still open, but its paint is not working anymore. Nevertheless, the link is worth being here: https://www.roblox.com/games/334981301/Total-Domination-Free In the end of January 2017, a player with the name of Serbiakiller created his game(link: https://www.roblox.com/games/623447799/Total-Dom-Im-fixing-the-map-problem). The game is closed, although Serbiakiller has expressed interest in reviving his DOM.) Once Bowser1986 came to the game, he saw Serbiakiller's bad borders, which eventually gave Bowser1986 an idea to make a new Modern map to prove that borders can be made better. On Feb. 22nd, 2017, Modern DOM was created.) MD Era(Feb. 22nd, 2017 - present) On February 22nd, 2017, MD was created, based on DeputyNorth's map. By the beginning of March, all Modern borders were made. Since April, the map started to be expanded, and still is being expanded to this day. (For more info regarding this era, check the Modern DOM article. NOT MADE YET)